Super Mario Star World
Super Mario Star World is an upcoming SM64DS ROM Hack. As a remake of Super Mario Star Road, it is being developed by SKELUX and is being developed for the Nintendo DS rather than for the Nintendo 64. In addition to the improved graphics supported by Nintendo DS, Super Mario Star World will have much more content. It is currently under development, but the project can be found here. Development on Star World has gone on for more than six years; while Star Road was finished in four. The first arc currently around 85% complete. SKELUX has stated he plans to add 10 new and modified minigames, as well as modified, colored Yoshis - each having unique abilities, similar to Super Mario World (blue Yoshi's may be able to fly, etc.) Other new features: Rolling (from SMO, replaces slide-kicking), New Gamemodes (Intro, Classic and Time Attack mode, with Intro being the introduction to the level, with level models, stars, backgrounds or weather being changed, Classic being an Odyssey-like collectathon without filler stars or stars that boot you out of the level and Time Attack being the replacement to the 100 coin stars.) As for planned things, SKELUX has started work on the new 16th Course, a city themed level, by composing a 4-minute song that matches it's theme. This will be one more course than any standard Super Mario 64 (DS) game or hack. SKELUX aims to make this the largest Super Mario title of all time with more stars than any other Mario game (including Super Mario Odyssey's 999 moons) ''(making it at least 5-10x bigger than the original Star Road), and also replacing all vanilla content with new features, such as replacing switch stars with purple ! switches that spawn platforms and stars, making red coins act totally different and changing almost every enemy to be Paper Mario or Super Mario 64 styled. It is broken up into two arcs with the first being the story taken from the original Super Mario Star Road and the second from the canceled game Super Mario Star Road 2 which Skelux was making. This second arc has been announced in the early summer of 2018, but has been in the plan for more than a year earlier. The second arc's boss is said to be the "quite litterally the biggest boss ever in any Mario game", having the ability to teleport. Arc 2 will have two endings instead of one. Neither of them will be good, but rather ''bad and sad but less bad. SKELUX also optimized this hack quite a bit, making it playable on a real DS without noticeable lag. His goal is to push the DS to it's limits. This game also has a feature called Graphics Streamlining, which enables higher quality textures and backgrounds on emulator users. Art Gallery You can find a complete art gallery here. Follow The Project To follow the project click here. Previews Previews can be found here. Demo The demo/prequel for Star World is called Mario's Holiday which has 3 levels and a hub area. It has 26 stars however there may be more as SKELUX hinted at the possibility of more stars being hidden. 'New & Improved Power-Ups & Playable Characters' Double Cherries The Double Cherries will be making a reappearance back from Super Mario 3D World, they will make a clone of the player appear and behave similarly to the ones in 3D World. Rainbow Star Once again another old power-up shall be returning: it's the Rainbow Star from the Super Mario Galaxy series! It will have the standard invincibility and speed boosts, but now gives you the ability to walk on water that Luigi had in SM64DS. Vanish Mushroom A new Vanish Mushroom that turns you transparent replacing the Vanish Cap but with the same abilities such as going through certain walls. However Skelux also stated that he designed it with eyes because it is a different power-up than the Boo Mushroom power-up found in Super Mario Galaxy. Mega Mushroom The Mega Mushroom from New Super Mario Bros will make an appearance replacing the Super Mushroom and working like in the original Super Mario 64 DS and New Super Mario Bros. Gold Flower The Gold Flower will be making an appearance from New Super Mario Bros. 2 now replacing the Metal Cap but still being able to walk underwater, with the additional ability of shooting golden explosive Fireballs similar to it's New Super Mario Bros. 2 incarnation. Wing Feather The Wing Feather will also return behaving the same as in the original game. Yoshi Also, there will be a ride-able Yoshi in the game, which will be replacing his playable role. Different colors of Yoshi will be in the game and found in colored eggs. The way to obtain the eggs is currently unknown. Playable Characters * Mario * Luigi * Unknown Third Character 'Levels' ''Main Levels'' ''Sub Levels'' ''Areas Inside Of Levels'' ''Miscellaneous'' Hubs 'Mini games' Skelux has considered adding new unlockable mini games playable through arcade machines. The minigames will have themes based on the levels they're unlocked in such as the Chucking Competition from Chuckya Harbor. 'Things Unknown Of' * Hidden Areas * Easter Eggs * Exact Release Date * Exact Amount of stars * Length Of The Game * New Levels * Soundtrack Links * here Link to a complete art gallery. * here Link to Previews are here. * here Link to follow the project. * click here Link to try controls hack. * Mario's Holiday Link to Mario's Holiday. Category:Super Mario Star World Category:Super Mario Star Road Series Category:Hack Category:Major Hack Category:DS Hack Category:Super Mario Star Road Category:2018 Hack Category:Unfinished Category:2019 Hack